


[podfic] Normal Problems

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: #ITPE 2019, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Kon is bored and bad at geography, Tim has some time to spare, and kissing is the solution to life's problems.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Normal Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Normal Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68141) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Humor, First Time, Hand Jobs

 **Length:** 00:16:22  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_Normal%20Problems_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0473.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
